


Item 319

by Louwesy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, G!p Lexa, M/M, Multi, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Slutty Clarke Griffin, Smut, Voyeurism, baby girl clarke, daddy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: Clarke has been a prisoner in a cult for her entire life. The only way to make it out alive was to play by their rules.Lexa is a single Alpha with a goal of bettering the world. When her immediate supervisor sends her on a mission she didn't think she would end up with a mate.One shot
Relationships: Aurora Blake/Thelonious Jaha, Bellamy Blake/Charles Pike, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Diana sydney/ shumway, Major Byrne/Harper/Miller, Marcus Kane/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/adam
Comments: 20
Kudos: 448





	Item 319

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this to get out my undercover Alpha Lexa feels. I'm in the middle of trying to sort out some FBI Lexa ideas and this smut wasn't going to make the cut so.... Enjoy ;)

Special Agent Lexa Woods doesn’t know why she got assigned to this case. Going undercover with a bunch of socialites wasn’t exactly hard work for her. Her parents had a company that she took over after their death, so she was used to hanging out with snobby, set in their ways Alphas. She was more progressive though. She believed in a fair and just society where Omegas were treated with the same respect as their Alpha and Beta counterparts. 

Lexa had been trying to blend into the crowd all night. She knew her objective was to get into the inner circle of Arcadia's elite. Those in the town with power and money used their wealth and notoriety to rule over the rest of Arkadia. They were part of a ring of Alphas who took advantage of Omegas and maniupalted them into perfect little sex slaves to satisfy their needs. Omegas born into wealth were often traded like livestock in auctions much like the one she was attending. 

“Item 319 is now on display,” the auctioneer called.

Lexa made her way over following the group of men that consisted of Jaha, Pike, and Kane. That was when she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for. Her makeup had run down her face already and Lexa could smell the heat rolling off of her. There was something about her scent that stood out from all the rest. Something that called to her Alpha and made it want to howl to the moon. 

“It says here that she wants to become a doctor,” the auctioneer read off of a card. 

The whole crowd started to laugh at the Omega. To these people the idea of an Omega being able to read was one thing, but one wanted an education was simply laughed upon. She didn’t find it funny. If the girl wanted to be a doctor Lexa was sure that she would be. If she could read and write that would mean she was more educated than most Omegas. 

She could hear some of their snide remarks as the poor Omega put on a show like all the Omegas before her. “A desperate cunt. Just like her mother,” Kane boasted proudly as the blonde shoved her fingers into her panties and started to finger herself. She had tears running down her face, and she was crying out to be filled. She was beyond feral and just acting on instincts at this point. She must have been tortured for years, and she finally broke which was why she was here. 

“Yes. I was sorry to hear that things with Abby didn’t work out,” Jaha said.

“Bitch deserved to get gundowned with her mate,” Pike grumbled clearly displeased. Lexa watched as Kane got up in Pikes face.

“Jake was going to expose us, Abby had nothing to do with it. Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening gentlemen,” Jaha replied, trying to cut the tension between the two Alphas and remind them that there was still an event going on. 

Lexa’s attention was brought back to the glass room where the Omega was busy playing with one of the toys that were left out. 319 looked like she was on the brink, and she wondered how long this would go on. The Omega was so desperate to cum so why wasn’t she. Men and women alike were enjoying her show and started to undress and pleasure themselves. 

“That toy isn’t nearly big enough.”

“You want this knot don’t you Omega.”

“Nothing but a desperate whore.”

“A desperate slut who has been trained well. Now let’s start the bidding at $100,000.” Marcus Kane said grabbing the microphone.

The auctioneer continued on with the bidding as Marcus continued to talk about the Omega. “She has already gone through 4 years of cycling since presenting. That is 16 heats she has been through without a knot, and without toys to ease her through. Her reward for good behaviour is just a strongly scented blanket, that she soaks with slick within an hour. Dr. Jackson says that she is ready to breed, and let me tell you she is eager to please. Always willing to do anything to get a reward. Isn’t that right princess?” Marcus asks, turning to the mess of an Omega who was now crying on the floor desperate for release.

Something inside of Lexa snapped watching the blonde try to sling together a sentence in order to receive a reward. She wondered how long this had been going on for. She knew nothing about Abby or Jake, but she knew that this wasn’t what a parent would want for their child. “Please sir. I’ve been a good girl. Can I please have my reward?” She didn’t think it was possible for the blonde to look more seductive than before. 

“You can have your reward once an Alpha has chosen you,” Kane smiles evilly at her, and Lexa could see that he was becoming just as affected by the Omegas heat as everyone else in the room. 

“$500,000” Lexa calls out before she could stop herself. Shit that wasn’t part of the plan. She was just supposed to get in, and cozy up to Kane, Jaha, or Pike. She wasn’t supposed to purchase a damn Omega for herself.

“Going once. Going twice. Sold to Miss Woods CEO of Trikru industries,” the auctioneer said.

Something inside of her was unfurling. The Omegas scent was calling to her, and she couldn’t help but answer it. The thought of the blonde woman going home with anyone else but her was driving her wild. Her green eyes locked with blue and she nodded to the girl, hoping that she would understand that it was okay. That she didn’t have to follow anyone elses orders anymore but hers, and she didn’t intend to order the Omega around. She deserved to live free after all the torture she has had to endure. 

“Good. Now I can buy myself a proper Omega,” Kane said jumping off the stage and smiling happily. “A pleasure miss Woods,” Kane said, shaking her hand. She approached the man with a smile that probably would come off creepy to most people. She still was on a mission and she needed to complete it, and the only way to do that would be to fit in. 

“I believe the pleasure will all be mine,” Lexa tried to choke back her shame with confidence. She needed to get in, and maybe this girl would be her way in. She seemed to be involved with Kane, Jaha, and Pike. “She better be worth it, I’ve been looking for a good breeding bitch for ages. Ever since Queen’s went under I have been trying to find a proper Omega to satisfy my needs.”

“Queen was a good trainer,” Pike responds to her comment.

“Her methods were a little barbaric for my tastes,” Jaha replied.

“No more barbaric than depriving Omegas help throughout heats in order to make them compliant. Clarke was one of the hardest Omegas to break.” Marcus answered.

“Yes well if you started training her before she turned 16 she would have broken sooner.” Pike grumbled.

16 heats without a partner. Years of torture and abuse. God she couldn’t wait to get out of here and report her findings to Anya. These people made her sick. Alphas who didn’t follow society's progression with Omega rights, who tortured them into compliance. Fuck she wanted to kill them all where they stood for what they did to their Omegas. Arkadia was now one of the worst places for Omegas to live, now that Nia Queen and her pack was disbanded. 

“We do not groom them to be ours. You know the rules. We have let your indiscretion of grooming the Blake boy slide, but one more slip up Pike... Watch your tongue,” Jaha hissed.

“My last bitch was properly groomed at 12,” Lexa spoke up. She tried not to hate herself for talking about Costia. Someone who Nia groomed and then sent to infiltrate her life. To sabotage her business, and herself in the process. Luckily Nia was sent to jail and Costia disappeared into thin air. She only found out she was in league with Nia when her company was under investigation. 

“What happened to her?” Kane asked.

“She didn’t produce,” Lexa spat out. Which really wasn’t a lie, considering Costia ran away and didn’t get the results Queen wanted.

“Clarke should be ready to produce you an heir. Her mother was already bred at her age,” Jaha supplied.

“What of her mother?” Lexa asked and then realized she would probably draw suspicion. “It would be nice to have a proper Omega to continue with this one's training,” Lexa supplied as an excuse for questioning her whereabouts. 

“Re education. She had a hard time when her mate passed. She wasn’t able to take care of Clarke and see to her training so Marcus stepped in.” Jaha replied. 

More like she refused to have her daughter go through the same traumas she went through, Lexa thought. She wondered how many generations this went back. Omegas got their rights over 200 years ago. So did this group of people not follow the law for over 200 years or did they start their… re education program 50 years ago. God she needed to get to Clarke and make sure that she was okay. She didn’t want to be here longer than necessary. 

“I thank you for your training then. I would like to see my merchandise and test it out,” Lexa said. “Maybe if this one works out I will have to purchase another from you Marcus.”

“Why don’t you test her out here. Clarke is used to putting on a show, and we are always looking for new members to join our ranks. We could initiate you tonight if you would like,” Marcus adds.

“What does this initiation entail,” Lexa asks, trying to sound intrigued but on the inside she was dreading what he had to say.

“A proper showing. New members who want to join show off their Omega, or Omegas while they are in heat. If they both perform well and live up to our standards then they may join our ranks. We only take in Alphas who know where an Omegas proper place is, and show them such. We all watch and our own Omegas or those available for the night service us as we watch the real event of the evening.” Jaha supplied.

Lexa wasn’t liking this Jaha character but if she wanted to infiltrate this organization she needed to get in first. She thought just attending would get her enough information to sell them out. There seemed to be no boundaries these people wouldn’t cross, and everyone was tight lipped. “I’ll do it,” she said. 

“Great. Follow us,” Marcus said leading them into a room that looked to be some sort of study. Books lined the walls, and there were a couple couches on either side in a U shape and in the middle was a raised circular platform that was cushioned in red leather. Wow did these people come prepared. They must do this often, Lexa thought to herself. 

“Make yourself comfortable, while we call in the rest of the members of the board,” Jaha said before exiting. 

Pike brought in a young man on a leash who walked in on all fours. The tanned man laid his head on Pike’s lap and nuzzled into his crotch as Pike started to pet his head. “I trained him from a young age. Bellamy is a good little bitch. Very obedient and would do anything for his master,” Pike said. 

“Isn’t that right boy,” Pike said, pulling his head back making the male omega whine and moan. 

“Yes Master Pike. Please let me be a good boy,” Bellamy said biting his lip.

Lexa couldn’t help but watch, as Pike pulled out his cock, and Bellamy started to devour it. “Don’t stop. You are going to be a good little cock warmer tonight, during initiation. This isn’t about you brat,” Pike said, forcing him down on his cock until Bellamy started to nod and suck him down at the same time. 

She looked up when she heard heels click on the floor. “Just in time. I am glad Jaha fetched you,” Marcus said to the new girl. 

She was a beautiful latina in a silver slinky dress. She had on black heels and her lips were painting a deep red. She was beautiful and she could see the appeal, but she didn’t smell like Clarke. “Everyone else should be here soon. I just thought you might like my company now,” the latina said, climbing on top of the man.

“Raven, why don’t you keep Miss Woods entertained before Clarke get’s here and we initiate her into our little circle,” Marcus said.

The girl named Raven pulled him in for a deep kiss while grinding on his crotch. “Whatever you say daddy,” Raven husked before sauntering over to Lexa. 

Even though she didn’t want this woman to touch her, she had to act appreciative. “Come here beautiful,” Lexa said, patting her crotch. 

Raven wrapped her arms around her and started to grind down on her centre. She was starting to get hard anticipating her time with Clarke, but she wasn’t quite there yet. Raven started to feel up her body as she moved against it. She leaned in close to her ear before whispering to her, “I know Anya sent you. Clarke does as well, and knows what she has to do,” Raven said before biting her ear. 

She was good. She would have had to have known the information was going to shock her and she helped play it down. “No biting my ears,” Lexa growled, pulling her head back, but holding her rear close to her crotch. 

“Sorry I should have warned you, she was feisty. No matter, the rest of the guests have arrived and we would like to enjoy the show,” Kane said. 

Lexa didn’t even hear everyone else come in. She was too distracted by the woman dancing above her, and her own thoughts to even hear the others enter. Senator Diana Sydney was there and she had an asian Omega male tied up and gagged over the edge of one of the couches. Jaha was also back with a woman of his own who was older and had similar features of Pike’s bitch. 

Major Byrne. Someone Lexa was never expecting to see again was there as well. She had a young woman with blonde hair with her, as well as a young man who looked to be about the same age. Both of whom had collars around their necks with their names on them, and she only assumed property of Major Bryne on the reverse. Nathan, and Harper were a cute pair who had their hands all over each other and the Major. 

She was in a room with a few powerful people from all over the country, and then in walked a young girl who couldn't have been more than 18. She had with her a young Omega man who had on a chastity cage. She had a whip on her belt which had clearly been used on the young boy as blood was still dripping down his back as she walked him into the room with her new item. 

“Octavia please hand over Clarke’s leash to her new owner,” Jaha said.

The woman who was currently blowing Jaha looked like she was crying. It didn’t look like Jaha was hurting her though, but she looked exactly like the darker skinned woman who Jaha was talking to. Great she was in a room with creepy Alpha’s who fucked family members in front of one another. God these people made her sick and she couldn’t wait to put them away. 

Lexa growled when she grabbed the leash from Octavia standing up from her current seat. “Relax dude. I didn’t touch your slut. She isn’t my type,” Octavia said before flipping her hair and taking a seat next to Marcus. She knew she had to go onto the dias now. 

She grabbed onto the collar that was now tied around her neck and she unfastened it. “If you are a good girl this won’t go back on,” Lexa said, lifting up the collar and leash before dropping it onto the floor. 

“Don’t speak unless spoken to, and you may moan and scream as loud as you like, because you are going to learn to love my cock,” Lexa said, guiding her up on the dias. Once she was seated she took off her heels, and then inched her slick soaked panties down slowly. “Such a good girl. Nice and wet, is this all for me?” Lexa asked. 

When the blonde didn’t answer she flipped her over onto her knees and spanked her ass. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes Alpha. All for you. Only for you,” the girl said pushing her ass back.

“Good girl,” Lexa said before kneading her ass. She slowly looked her over for marks or any other signs of abuse or neglect but her skin seemed perfect. She breathed a sigh of relief and then draped her body over her. She ran her fingers up and down the Omegas body squeezing in areas where implants were normally administered. Good she has one. She unhooked the blonde’s bra, and then pulled her up slowly by her hair. 

“You are nothing but a whore to show off. Now I want you to get on your knees and get this cock hard while you show everyone in the room how much your desperate little cunt needs it,” Lexa smeared kicking off her shoes and unbuckling her pants. She let them slide to the ground and stepped out of them before sitting in a way everyone would get to see her new Omega. 

Clarke got to work sucking her cock slowly, keeping eye contact as she used her hands to fold her pants, and take off her socks for her. Lexa loosened her tie and took it off and Clarke even folded that. The next item to go was her shirt, and Clarke made sure to slowly undo a button every time she pressed her nose against her pubic bone. God this was probably the best blow job she had ever received and she wasn’t even able to fully enjoy it.

“That’s it. Such a good girl,” Lexa praised once Clarke had completed folding the last of her garments leaving them both completely naked. 

Her mouth felt so good, and her cock was starting to feel heavy. She enjoyed the feeling of Clarke going down on her, and Clarke was dripping wet for her. She was going to be her Omega, and she was going to make sure to be the best Alpha to her after this. Clarke deserved that much. She didn’t know how the blonde knew Anya, or how this Raven chick was involved but she would try to save them. She would try to save them all. 

Raven was grinding down on Kane. Her breasts on full display with her back pressed up against his chest. The man was pinching and kneading her nipples harder than necessary but Raven looked deep in pleasure. She caught Raven’s eye and the brunette winked at her and accentuated her moans as she started to move fast against him. 

Lexa focused back on Clarke who was now staring up at her with blue eyes. They were piercing into the very depths of her soul and she understood. She could see Clarke pleading with her to get this over with. The blonde was doing surprisingly well for someone in heat, but she could tell Clarke wouldn’t be able to keep her composure much longer. She grabbed onto her head and started to fuck her mouth as she continued to gaze into her blue eyes which held her stare.

“Good girl. Very good girl,” Lexa said, pulling her off her cock by her hair. Instead of letting her go she guided her back up on the dias.

Her pussy was dripping and she could see her clench in anticipation of what was to come. Lexa ran her hand down her back from her shoulder blades, down her back, and finally through her soaked folds. Clarke let out the softest moans and she could tell that they were about to have fun together. Both of them were going to fuck like their lives depended on it, because at this point they would have to in order to make it out of this situation alive. 

“So wet for your new owner hmmm. Such a good girl for me,” Lexa said dipping a finger inside of her tight core. It felt amazing, but she could tell that she hadn’t been knotted before. This was going to hurt for her, but Raven told her she knew what she was getting into. From what she could tell it seemed that Clarke knew as well. The blonde was now making a show of bouncing back into her begging for more. 

“Mmmm. Fuck,” Clarke started to curse.

“Such a naughty mouth. That’s okay. I like naughty girls. Should I punish you baby girl?” Lexa asked. 

“Please punish me daddy. I can take it. Just please let me cum,” Clarke said making sure she was facing her when she talked. 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Kane falter and grip onto Raven’s hips tightly as he unloaded inside of her. She didn’t fail to remember that that was what Raven addressed Kane as earlier. He probably made them call him daddy while training them. This was Clarke’s way at getting back at him, and taking back her power that he stole from her. 

“Daddy’s got you baby girl,” Lexa said, positioning herself at Clarke’s dripping core. 

“Thank you daddy,” Clarke said, lifting up her hips, and slightly nodding at her, to let her know to continue. 

Lexa pushed herself forward and Clarke’s warmth enveloped her and sucked her right in. Clarke was gripping the mattress hard in a white knuckle grip, and Lexa didn’t know how to make this better for her. She needed to fuck her into her place in front of these people, but she also didn’t want the blonde to suffer. 

“You feel so good. Have you ever had anything this large in you?” Lexa asked. She knew that she was big, and her knot was also impressive. By what she had seen in the room she was the largest by far. Pike and Sydney had the smallest she had ever seen, but she supposed they were both trying to make up for it with the way they treated Omega’s. God these people disgusted her. 

“So big daddy. None of my toys were this big. You stretch me so much. I can’t wait to take your knot,” Clarke said, dropping herself back on her cock. 

Clarke was moving more freely now. She wasn’t clenching in pain like she was when she first penetrated her. She was now moving with her, and shaking. She was letting go and she was letting the whole room know how good it was feeling. All eyes were on them as Lexa gripped her hips and started to pound into her as she pushed her head into the mat. She was hoping that if Clarke was in pain then no one else would see it if her hair was in the way. 

“Such a good Omega taking my cock,” Lexa praised.

“Thank you daddy. I love your cock,” Clarke said out of turn and Lexa knew she had to punish her. She let it slide earlier but she needed to be the dominant one here.

“Did I say you could speak?” Lexa asked.

“No daddy. Sorry daddy. You just feel so good.”

“I know I make you feel good, it’s your job to make me feel good though. You are an Omega. You are nothing more than a cock warmer. Now tell me Omega. What are you?” Lexa said spanking Clarke’s ass.

“Oh fuck,” Clarke said. 

Lexa hit her again and this time she could feel her start to clench down. She could feel her knot forming in response to the pheromones that Clarke was starting to pump out. She needed her knot and she needed it soon. “You like it rough,” Lexa said, spanking her ass once more. 

She grabbed onto the blondes hips and started to ram herself into her now. She wrapped her hand around blonde hair and grabbed a fist of it tugging her hair back. She was pounding into her relentlessly, like a teenage Alpha entering their first rut. She was pounding into her without care and using her completely. “Tell me what you are and I might let you come,” Lexa said, pulling her back so that she was nearly pressed against her chest so she could finally have a taste of her lips. 

A shock wave ran through her body and she could feel it run through Clarke as well. “I’m nothing but a slutty cock warmer for daddy to use,” Clarke cried out.

“That’s it,” Lexa said, forcing her head back down as she started to pound her knot in stretching Clarke beyond what she had ever felt before. She closed her eyes as she thought they would give her away. It wasn’t everyday you meet your mate at a slave auction. That's what all these people were, slaves. And their masters were the ones keeping this operation running. She was more determined than ever now to bring these people down. 

“Fucking slut,” Lexa said slapping her ass once more.

Clarke started to cum screaming out her pleasure. “Fuck. Daddy. Yes, yes yes!!!”

“That’s it. Good girl,” Lexa said rubbing her knot up against her. She wasn’t going to knot her here. She was going to take her back to her place and make endless love to her, until her dick fell off, or she died of exhaustion. She had met her mate, and she was going to get her out of here as soon as possible.

“Breed me daddy! Knot this pussy,” Clarke screamed as she started to flutter. 

As Clarke started to spasm around her dick trying to suck in her knot she released her seed. She positioned herself right at her womb pressing the tip of her cock against it, forcing her cum into the deepest parts of Clarke’s body. Life wouldn’t take root, but the rest of the room didn’t have to know that. She also didn’t give her her knot. If she had they would both be stuck in the room much longer than both of them wanted to be. This way she also took control of her Omega’s pleasure. A power move these Alphas would appreciate. It took a lot of willpower not to knot an Omega in heat begging to be used and bred. 

She could hear the moans of pleasure from around the room, and she knew that everyone was just about done. She pulled out of Clarke, and her Omega started to whine as her cum spilled out of her. “Clean me up, then clean up the mess you helped make,” Lexa instructed. 

Clarke was looking pretty weak so Lexa moved around to face her and stuck out her cock for Clarke to clean. It was hard and painful, and it would continue to be that way, until she knotted her mate. Clarke looked up at her with pity, but she just tried to sneer at her with disgust hoping that the blonde wouldn’t take it personally. “You haven’t earned my knot yet Omega. Now clean up our mess, and put your collar back on.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Clarke said, taking her cock out of her mouth. 

Lexa grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed. She had never fucked with an audience before, but she was comfortable with her body. She needed to be confident in order to sell this. She had her legs spread as she put on her socks letting everyone see what her Omega just took. The rest of her clothes went on as Clarke finished licking up their cum. The blonde made a show of moaning and slurping it up as she cleaned that, was starting to make her wish she knotted her. Listening to her moan like that as she ate her cum was beyond torturous. 

The blonde had just put her collar back on as she grabbed the leash to bring it over to her. Lexa took off her jacket and draped it over the blonde, and took the leash from her hand. “Good girl,” Lexa praised giving her another kiss on the lips. This one, soft and loving. Full of promise and hope for a better future. Clarke put her head to the ground afterwards, and looked like a complete submissive.

“Well, Miss Woods, that was quite a show. Maybe we have to have you do one again sometime. We all usually take turns after every new auction. It isn’t often we allow fresh meat to enter out ranks,” Jaha said, zipping up his fly. 

“Looking forward to it. Now if you will excuse me, I look forward to seeing this one in my personal playroom,” Lexa said grinning wickedly. 

“Very well. Thank you for your business,” Marcus said clutching Raven close to him. 

She could see that he was upset about something, but he was trying very hard to hide it. Well Raven was the one who was actually trying to keep him in check, and she worried about what would happen to her after this. “Come along baby girl,” Lexa said tugging gently on her leash.

Clarke needed to get out of the room fast, before she did something stupid to Kane. “Thank you daddy,” Clarke said, stepping closer to her but still slightly behind her. It was the proper thing for an Omega to do, but she couldn’t wait until she could put Clarke first. She would work the rest of her life, just to make the blonde happy. She didn’t know what hells she had had to endure, but she knew that Clarke was her little piece of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it to the end, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. Hit me up with some more ideas/ one shots and I might write them, as I try to finish other stories.


End file.
